Here Comes The Son
by brookieelicious
Summary: John and Reagan. They're just kids, really. It was just a harmless little romance. They didn't mean for it to go any farther. But what happens when the couple messes up BIG TIME and is now responsible for their own little one? Find out in…Here Comes The Son! Corny title but hey…FDDHFJLJSDFHKL


**Summary****: John and Reagan. They're just kids, really. It was just a harmless little romance. They didn't mean for it to go any farther. But what happens when the couple messes up BIG TIME and is now responsible for their own little one? Find out in…Here Comes The Son! (Corny title but hey…FDDHFJLJSDFHKL) **

**A/N:**** So how perfect is this story title? Gah I love it! Well here we are people, a story NOT featuring Brookelyn McPherson *gasp* Yes I know but I'm in love with the name Reagan so yeah…Now please, just forget Cynthia ever existed. Thank you. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I don't know if it's worth writing. Is it too cliché? The baby story? Yes? No? Read it and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter One: But I'm Too Young To Die! **

_June 3__rd__, 1962_

Well it's official. We are screwed. _Royally_ screwed. There's no saving us this time. I've always been a bit reckless; I'll admit it, but never to this extent. I've screwed up a lot in my twenty-one years but never like THIS.

How was John going to react? Oh who am I kidding, we all know how he's going to react. He's gonna go apeshit and then break it off with me. I almost started to cry just at the thought of him leaving me. How was my mom going to react? Mimi? I was going to get disowned, I just knew it. My mom wouldn't stand for this. Neither would Mimi. Once again, I'll say it. WE ARE SCREWED. Or maybe I'm alone on this one, if John bails. And don't get me started on the idea of being a mother. I just…can't.

I paced around the bathroom and felt sick to my stomach. This couldn't be morning sickness. Not yet! I just found out I was pregnant! And it was night…Jesus you're losing it woman!

"Reagan! Dinner!" One of my brothers called out. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I really hoped the doctor was wrong. He better be wrong. He _has_ to be wrong. I just can't handle a kid. Not now. I only just moved out of my mom's house! I can't even drive! How am I supposed to support a child? I'm a waitress for God's sakes, and they only hired me because I'm a Beatle's girl.

And what about John? What if his career takes off? What the hell do I do then? Raise a kid all on my own? Not fair. Well Mama did it, sort of. Dad picked up and left when I was thirteen so we moved to Liverpool to be with my mom's mom, Nana. She had five kids to handle all on her own. And she managed. But then again, she was a highly educated woman and was in her early 40s. I'm only 21 and I barely made it out of Liverpool Girls Academy. God help me.

"Reagan!" This time Mama called. I groaned and pulled myself together before finally leaving the bathroom. I have to get out of this house and get to a certain auburn haired guitarist's ASAP.

"Coming!" I yelled back and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. The sweet smell of corn filled my nostrils and I nearly fainted in delight. Mama's cooking. Nothing better in the world than a real authentic Southern Belle's cooking. Nothing. I took my seat at the head of the table and waited for the pack of rabid animals known as my brothers to arrive.

The pack filed in to the kitchen in this order: Dallas, Brady, Jack, Luke, and Sam. They gathered around and all but nearly drooled at the sight of the fest laid out in front of us. Mama of course took her seat at the opposite end of the table. There's only two girls in our family…we're treated like royalty. Scratch that. We **are **royalty.

"So Reagan tell me sweetheart, what have you been up to lately?" Mama asked as the boys dug in. As good as it all smelt, I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I still felt sick from nerves I guess.

"Oh you know waitressing and doing stuff with Janie!" I pretended nothing was wrong and loaded my plate with a Reagan-worthy amount of food.

"How's John's band going?" Dallas being the closet in age to me (He's nineteen) asked. He loved rock and roll and therefore worshiped the ground John walked on.

"Good! They're playing the Cavern, you know?" All of the boys were visibly impressed. I smirked and basked in the glory. I loved to brag about my boyfriend's band, as bad as it sounds. The Beatles are just so good. I know that they're gonna make it big. Real big.

"But they just got back from Germany!" Jack exclaimed in awe.

"Indeed they did" It dawned on me that our baby was German right then. I rode with Jane to visit the boys for the last two weeks of their Hamburg gig. It was wild. I think Jane and Georgie went all the way this time. FINALLY. At least I hope they did. I don't know, I'll have to harass Jane about that later.

The dinner went on and on with small talk and I hardly ate a thing. I kept pretty quiet and nibbled on a biscuit as the boys went on about some new album. Ma seemed to notice because when we were doing the dishes she brought it up.

"How come you didn't eat, hon?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and toweled off the plates.

"Is something wrong?" Ma pushed on farther. I rolled my eyes at her worriment.

"Nothing's wrong. Just feelin' a bit ill, that's it" She frowned at that and within a second her hand was pressed to my forehead.

"You don't feel warm" I swatted her hands away and smiled. I told her I had to go; John had something to tell me. I was partially lying. John really did have something to tell me, but he said that if we couldn't meet up today he'd just ring me. I really just needed to get out of this house. And plus, I had _something_ to tell John. I kissed Ma goodbye and hugged the boys and before I knew it, I was walking towards Mendips.

I whistled a little song to myself as I walked. I noticed a group of teenage girls staring at me. Some were giving me nasty looks and I just waved them off. I was used to it. Girls in Liverpool loved the Beatles. And they didn't exactly love me for taking John off the market. Jane was new to the hate and sometimes took it a little too personally. But she was young and she would learn the ways that me and Dot had become so accustomed to. I was glad there was another Beatlette involved. It got pretty lonesome just me and Dot. We weren't that close, even if our boyfriends were. Dot and Paul had been dating for some time now but not as long as me and Johnny. We've been going steady since we were both seventeen. Four years already. Jesus, time flies.

I was so caught up thinking about the last four years of my life that I didn't even realize I was waiting outside of the gate of John's house. I casually made way up to the house, ringing the doorbell and waiting patiently. Suddenly, the door swung open revealing John's Aunt Mimi who smiled warmly and invited me in.

Mimi didn't like me very much at first but then she met my mother and they talked quite frequently. I guess being single parents- sort of for Mimi- made them close. Me and John didn't question or fight it, really. It can't hurt having your boyfriend's guardian like you. And when I played piano for her, she was nearly in tears. She's such a pushover when it comes to classical.

"John! Reagan's over!" Mimi called up the stairs. "How've you been, dear? Can I get you anything?"

"Oh I've been fine and yourself? And no thank you, I just ate" She ate up the good girl act.

"Well I've been good but John's been pretty wild lately. Something has him all crazy" She rolled her eyes and frowned at the stairs. "I know that boy is blind as a bat, but is he deaf as well?" I laughed genuinely at that. "John Winston-"

"Pipe down, Mary!" John appeared at the top of the steps and slid down the railing. That set Mimi off in a full blown rant and John just smiled a classic Lennon grin and pulled me out of the house.

"I'll go out of me right head with that old witch!" John laughed and pulled out a cigarette. He offered me one but I declined it. Better get used to no smoking. I heard somewhere it wasn't good for the baby-oh god. My baby. John must've seen a look a panic flash in my eyes.

"What's bothering ye, love?" John snaked his hands behind my waist and pulled me in close. The sun was just setting and it was truly a perfect moment.

"What if I told you something…and you didn't exactly like it" I bit my lip and John cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"Come again?" He laughed lightly.

"Like if I told you some news that…" I sighed not even knowing what to say "God this is tricky" I thought aloud. That must've gotten him worried because he let go of me.

"What's tricky Reagan? Spit it out" The infamous Lennon temper was coming in to play. He probably thought I was cheating on him or something.

"Ugh it's not what you think" I sat down on the steps. "Remember that night in Hamburg?" John stomped out his ciggie and sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Well I was there for months, love. Care to be a bit more specific?" I figured I'd ease him into it gently, and let him connect the dots.

"The night I first got to Germany and we did… _stuff_" John grinned at that but my serious expression wiped it off his face.

"Yeah, go on…"

"Well we were both drunk, right?" I sighed.

"Yeah…" John's eyes were wide now and tears were in mine. I didn't even know where this sudden helplessness came from but it caused me to put my head in my hands and bawl like a baby. _Baby_…I started to cry even more at that thought.

"Reagan" John whispered. I picked my head up and looked at him, begging him to understand.

"I'm sorry John. I really am" I said through the waterfall of tears. God I hate being so emotional, it's not me. "But I'm pregnant"

John ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"We really are some stupid little love birds, huh?" John stated simply. I smiled at that despite the tears.

"Yeah, emphasis on the stupid" I sniffled, once again hating the helpless little damsel in distress feeling. John wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the forehead.

"You thought I was gonna leave ye, no?" John asked, looking at the now purplish-pink sky.

"Honestly, yeah" I admitted embarrassed. In response, he squeezed my shoulder a little tighter and kissed me, this time on the lips.

"I don't blame you. If you were any other bird, I'd pick up and run. But because Ms. Reagan Collins, you happen to be the undoubted love of me life, I think I'm gonna marry you"

"What?" I looked at him, feeling the tears coming back on full force.

"You heard me" He smiled widely.

"Reagan, come on love. If we're gonna have a baby-_which we are_- we have to do it right. Mimi would have me head otherwise! What kind of bloke doesn't marry his girl after he gets her pregnant?" I was too shocked to speak. He realized this and jokingly knocked on my head. "Earth to Regan!"

"I-I-I'm just…GAH I LOVE YOU JOHN LENNON!" I threw myself at him and clung onto his shoulder in a very koala-like fashion.

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Of course yes!" John stood up, taking me in his arms bridal style, and swung me around. "Now we just have to tell Mama Collins and Mimi…" John's smile dropped and was filled with utter horror.

"But I'm too young to die!" He yelled as I dragged him into Mimi's house, ready to brace the scolding of a lifetime.

**A/N: Well…? For once I'm not just fishing for reviews…I really want your opinions on it? Is it bad? Is it good? Please tell me what you think lovelies! It means SO SO SO much. Oh and Jane isn't Jane Asher. Just Jane XD I like to be difficult with names, okay? LOL! BYE NOW **


End file.
